


This Thing Upon Me

by teacupears



Category: Harry Styles (Musician), Jessie's Girl - Rick Springfield (Song), One Direction (Band), Woman - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/M, SO, an i used kendall things, as in, as in i used kendall as the face for the ofc, but it is hendall by intention, hendall, kendall isn't kendall in this fic, this isn't hendall by name, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupears/pseuds/teacupears
Summary: woman??????? you mean jessie's girl?????????





	1. Jessie's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> jessie's girl played on the radio an i was inspired

Harry was cool. He was cool cool cool. With his arm resting across the back of the couch, he was not at all overly aware of the fact that the girl of his dreams was sitting next to him with her legs pulled up and pressed against his side while she leaned back into her boyfriend who had his arm wrapped across her chest and happened to be one of his best mates. No Harry was totally cool.

 

They were all spread out in the Campbell’s living room. Harry, Videl, and Mitch squished onto one couch. Tom on the floor, using a beanbag chair to prop himself up slightly. Jack on an ottoman they happened to have. Tomo was also on the floor, back pressed against the other couch where Sam and Lou had stretched out with a baby boy, up way past his bedtime, snuggled quietly between them.

 

“Lou and Sam can’t be on the same team.” The two women glared as Tom shot them a grin, knowing he had just ruined their plans. “Twin telepathy and all that.”

 

“Alright so no twins…” Jack looked down at the list he’d made of everyone’s names to match people up. They’d all met up for diner earlier in the evening and ended up at Sam and Tomo’s home when no one was ready to break up the night. Hours past general movie watching and drinks they decided to play a couple games to end. “Well we might as well just do it by couple…Tomo and Sam, Tom and Lou, no don’t make that face you’ve got a kid together it counts, Mitch and Videl. And of course, me and Harry,” Jack smiled “the best couple here.”

 

“Naturally.”

 

~

 

“Ridiculous!” Lou guessed the word right as the timer went off, giving them another point. Though it wasn’t enough to raise them up from last place. “How many is that?”

 

“Only one, because you were so terrible at describing the word Tom ran out of time to guess. Anyways, last go, if V and Mitch get this then they win.”

 

“Well you don’t have to brag.” Videl stuck her tongue out as Lou fell back into her seat, kicking Tom with her foot for not guessing her word.

 

“No need to be a sore loser Lou. It’s not our fault we’re a great team.” Videl squeezed Mitch’s knee as she stood up, stepping over Harry’s legs to stand in front of the group. “Alright let’s do this.”

 

“Oh god, this is so specific, I don’t even know how to describe it.”

 

“Good maybe you’ll fail one finally.”

 

“You still wouldn’t win Lou.” Mitch smirked and turned back to his card. “Um, the noodle reptile.”

 

“A snake.”

 

“Okay, but the largest noodle.”

 

“Python.” Mitch stood up, hands raised up in victory while Lou shoved the stack of cards off the table.

 

“How?! How did you guess that?! Largest noodle? And you just knew it was a python? What do you just know information on snakes?”

 

“Yeah actually.” Everyone laughed

 

“They’re cheating. They’re cheating somehow I don’t know but everyone make note. They can never be on the same team again because then no one else can win.”

 

~

 

They squeezed into a taxi. Well, three squeezed into a taxi. Jack was sitting comfortably in the passenger seat holding a conversation with the driver about taxi nightlife. Harry, Videl, and Mitch sat in the back, reminiscent of Sam’s couch: Videl in the middle, Mitch’s arm around her shoulders, Harry’s arm across the back of the seat. Seemed to be almost to be their standard sitting position.

 

“This is the one I want.” She was showing him pictures on her phone. Telling him about how she wanted to get a dog. How she and Mitch spent days trying to find the right dog. How Mitch found a woman whose dog had just had puppies and she was looking for homes for them. How she and Mitch were going to see the puppies sometime in the upcoming week. How excited she was about it all. He made a comment about how cute the puppies were.

 

Videl squeezed his arm.

 

“Aren’t they?” She moved her phone away from him, looking at the photo once more before blacking out the screen. Letting it fall to her lap just as Mitch shifted down in his seat and tightened his arm around her, leaning back and pulling her in close. She rested her head against his shoulder. Harry watched them, half against his own will, out the corner of his eye.

 

It was that kind of thing, where you want to look away because you should, but you don’t, for curiosity’s sake.

 

She looked up at him, speaking quietly. He smiled turning to look at her. They were so quiet, their words lost under the buzz of the radio and front seat conversation. Not that Harry wanted to hear what they were saying.

 

That would only make it worst.

 

They kissed and Harry looked decidedly out the window. He hated it. They were good together. They were happy together. And he hated it. Hated that he wasn’t in Mitch’s place. Hated that he hadn’t asked her out when he had the chance. Hated that his interest in Videl hadn’t gone away after finding out that the woman Mitch had taken on a date was her. Hated that it only seemed to grow more and more as she became a regular part of the group.

 

Hated that everyone he’d met since was no match.

 

She laughed just as they pasted under a streetlight, foreheads pressed together, their reflection appearing on Harry’s window. He closed his eyes, letting his own head fall against the glass. Wincing slightly as the thump sounded louder than expected.

 

“Harry?” He felt her hand on her shoulder and opened his eyes, lifting his head to see his friends looking at him. Even the driver glanced back in the rearview mirror. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He rubbed the spot above his eyebrow. “Thought I was closer to the window.”

 

Videl smiled settling back against Mitch for a few more minutes before the car came to a stop in front of her house. She pulled her keys from her bag as Mitch got out, thanking the driver for the safe ride. She left a kiss on the top of Jack’s head before reaching over to wrap and arm around Harry’s neck.

 

“You’ll have to come round when I get the dog yeah?”

 

“Sure.” Probably a bad idea. But he’d do it anyway.

 

“Alright.” She kissed the side of his head as well and slid out of the car. “Bye now, see you.”

 

She shut the door, and stepped over to where Mitch had been waiting for her, grabbing his hand and making their way to her door. Jack had asked the driver to wait so they could make sure their friends got inside okay. He made a comment about what a nice group they were. Looking out for each other and all.

 

On the steps to her house Mitch had wrapped his arms around Videl’s waist. He said something that made her throw her head back in laughter, nearly causing them to fall backwards had Mitch not steadied them both. They were good together. He pulled his arms away when she pushed the door open, letting her enter the house as he turned back to the taxi, giving one last wave before heading inside as well.

 

“They’re so cute.” Jack closed his eyes, leaning his head back as they drove off. Harry started out the window as the lines in the street, waiting for the headache that would come from trying to focus on them as they rushed past.

 

“Yeah.”


	2. Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine kendall's 21st birthday....but as a 70's themed end of summer but not quite fall party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how to write sexy characters????????????

She looked good. She always looked good. But tonight she looked extra good. Harry wasn’t about to deny that. And he certainly wasn’t going to deny himself the pleasure of watching her long legs as she moved around the room. Just waiting for her to move in his direction.

 

And she was. At least, he thought she was. She looked like she was. But she kept bumping into people she knew.

 

“Hey man.”  _Great._

 

“Hey.” Mitch leaned against the bar next to Harry. He was wearing a black suit, classic Mitch, with a shiny gold button up underneath. He motioned to the bartender for a drink. “Nice shirt.”

 

“Thanks. Think you’d wear it? You can have it if you want, I don’t see myself wearing it again after this. Too flashy for me.” Harry didn’t respond but it was fine. It was just one of those things. “Have you seen Del?”

 

He had seen Del. But he pretended he hadn’t, looking around the room for her. “Never mind, there she is.” Harry turned his head in the direction he knew she was coming from, just quick enough to see Mitch set his drink down on the bar and step forward to wrap his arms around her in a tight hug, leaning them heavily to the left.

 

It was a good looking hug. Really good. Harry clenched his jaw.

 

She was laughing. It seemed to echo over the loud music.

 

He was biting her collarbone. Harry’s eyes rolled back and he looked away, downing his drink and asking for another. Mentally punching Mitch in the face before turning back to him and Videl.

 

They were still hugging.

 

But she was looking at him now.

 

In his dark red leisure suit and glittery boots. White shirt unbuttoned down to his waist where it disappeared beneath his pants. Tattoos on display. A subtle smirk appeared on his face.

 

He winked at her.

 

Mitch stepped back, pulling her with him towards the bar.

 

“Hi Harry.” She smiled, sliding between the two men with her back to Mitch as she spoke to Harry.

 

“Hi Videl.” He kissed her cheek in greeting. It wasn’t a light peck. “You look like you’ve won tonight.”

 

“I didn’t realize it was a competition.”

 

“It wasn’t. Not till you showed up at least. Looking like that.” Looking so good. Pins out. Backless. Shoulders. Neck.

 

“Oh?” Face.

 

“Yeah.” He lifted a loose curl off her shoulder, twisting it back together and dropped it behind her back. “Oh.”

 

The two smiled at each other. For, a little too long maybe. She looked down before turning her body and leaning against the bar. Moving her arm behind Mitch she rested her hand over his shoulder, bringing his attention back to her and Harry.

 

They stood. Sipping their drinks. Chatting.

 

They had this party every year. Somewhere when summer transitioned into fall, and the weather mixes just right, that wearing a jacket was more for accessory than necessity. Every year around that time they threw a party. It wasn’t meant to be a big thing, but every year more friends showed up and then friends of friends and suddenly it was much more than a ‘let’s get fucked up in the backyard before the weather turns to shit’ party.

 

And for some reason it was themed.

 

Looking out over the room of people tonight was like a sea of flared pants sequins and platform boots. 70’s.

 

Harry excused himself when a conversation between Videl, Mitch, and someone Harry didn’t know struck. Away from Mitch. That’s what Harry wanted. Only he wanted it with Videl by his side. What use was being out of Mitch’s presence if Videl was still in it?  _Why is Videl even with Mitch when she could be with me?_  Shaking his head he moved as far away from the bar as he possibly could.

 

~

 

After wasting an hour or two wandering the room and jumping around to a couple tunes with Tom and Tomo, Harry spotted Mitch out the corner of his eye in a booth far away from the bar talking with Jack and a couple people he could only assume they knew from work. Looking over in the opposite direction he was greeted with a clear view of Videl sitting on one of the few stools set up in a darker corner of the room, the back end of the bar.

 

_Finally._  He made his way over. A smile gracing his lips.

 

“Well well well.” She turned at the sound of his voice. “What do we have here? Videl? Alone? At the bar?”

 

“You again.” She placed her arm on the bar top and resting her chin in her palm, looking at him with her dark eyes.

 

“Yes me again. I’ve been waiting for this moment all night my dear. Almost had it earlier in the night but then,” Harry squared his jaw, shaking his head as he thought about the hug from before, “our dear boy Mitchell showed up and…accosted you.” She snorted.

 

“Oh, accosted? Really?”

 

“Yes. You were there you know what happened. Anyways, where was I?” Videl laughed into her drink. “Ah yes,” Harry paused, taking a second to observe her, she took a sip and he smiled lazily at her, “I’m a jealous man Videl. I’m about as green at Tom’s suit tonight.”

 

“And how’s that?” She had an idea. It was always in the same general direction of things when harry managed to catch her alone. But wanted to hear him say it. Again.

 

“Cause you’ll be going home with him when the night ends.” He stepped closer to her, running a finger across the wrist that was holding her head up. “The thought it just tears me up.”

 

“Mmm it sounds like you want me.”

 

“You know I do.” He pushed her hair behind her ear as she moved her hand from under her chin to move his shirt slightly for a better look at the butterfly sticking out from the waistband of this pants. Her fingers brushing again his skin. Harry wanted to die.

 

“Sounds like you,” dragging out the ‘u’ Videl pushed her finger along his skin, up the middle of his chest and throat, the line of his jaw. Harry was dead. “Should have asked me out when you had the chance.” She held his jaw. “One of the three opportunities to invite me out.” She tapped her finger three times. “But you didn’t. You waited. And you missed your chance.” She slapped her hand against his cheek. A sweet and amused look in her eye.

 

And then she turned away from him. As if none of what she’d just done had happened.

 

“Ya know,” she was reaching into her purse, checking the time on her phone. “Mitch asked me out the same day we met. It’s that funny Harry.”

 

“Yeah.” He squared his jaw and looked over to where Mitch still sat with Jack and their work friends. “Hilarious.”

 

“Anyways, I’m not going home with him tonight.” Harry put his attention back on her as she stood up, suddenly much closer to him to than she had been all night. “I’m going home alone. And that should make you much madder.”

 

“How’s that?” She bit her lip and leaned forward, her nose just barely touching the shell of his ear.

 

“Because you could be coming home with me.” She whispered. “But you’re not.”

 

He could feel her lips pull up into a smile before she pressed a kiss his cheek and walked away. He rolled his head back, watching her cross the room. Stopping to say goodbye to his friends and dropping a kiss on Mitch’s lips. At the door and she gave him one more look over her shoulder before pushing off into the night.

 

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know tbh

**Author's Note:**

> mitch is jessie
> 
> i'm sorry


End file.
